Game Synergy/Vision0
Originally found at User_blog:Vision0/6/8/13 my ideas for maa:1#synergy 1#-synergy of heros-Explanation link to pd:http://forums.playdom.com/showthread.php?4113-my-ideas-for-maa-1-synergy i am Participanting in talks in the pd forum and i saw somthing very interesting about Cloak and Dagger,inside there were a little discussion about synergy of them.in my blog i'm doing thing like this. this is with Examples like Cloak and Dagger but i'm not making them. I thought to make a passive synergy,my Example for now is two who can be great with this buff: Daimon Hellstrom and satana, satana gets "Succubus synergy" as passive, the effect is: "If fights near a Demon unlocks hidden Potential". iron fist gains new set of attacks from his Level 9 skil,synergy can do it with be with the right hero. at some level,season 2 is doing it:heroic battle gives new buff just for this fight and you need the Specific heroes for that. and there the robots:Vision and Omega Sentinel. Omega Sentinel chenges passive,class and skils by one skill. vision is the Same. what wil synergy do like in my Example of satana:satana gets "Succubus synergy" as passive, the effect is: "If fights near a Demon unlocks hidden Potential" daimon gets:"Netheranium synergy" with the effect:"if fights near a demonic realm creture unlocks hidden Potential" and if you Activate it then in there Case thay becoming this: but it wil stil left there normel passives satana passive:Netheranium Potential-new Abilities has been unloked passive2:Circle of lost Souls-has a chance to make Enemies "lost soul" skill1: demonic Fists Target : one enemy Total damage :300 Hit\Critical :90%\30% #of hits:3 Type :Melee Unarmed Fire Animation:Flying to the target with a punch and then returns while she gives another two punches and then return to her place effects: Infernal Magicks Fatal Blow 50% chance to lost soul-soul got eaten by satana,geins Damage every turn (2 rounds) after skill2:Inner Reflection(if had bane while used Summon Rider) skill2:fire hallstorm Target :all enemies Total damage : 300-400 Hit\Critical :90%\30% #of hits: 2 Type :Magic Animation:Summoning fire tornedo from hell effects: after skill2:Path to Damnation(if had sin while used Summon Rider) burning sin skill3:Summon Rider Target :all enemies Total damage : 300-350 Hit\Critical :90%\30% #of hits: 1 Type :Magic Animation:Summoning Ghost Rider effects: Corrupt Offering Ride til death-Lends a few buffs from ghost rider to the naxt 3 rounds skill4:Soul eater Target :self Hit\Critical :100% #of hits: 1 Type :Magic Animation:Summons a Spiculum and eats his soul effects: all attacks are now expoloite lost soul . new Example And explanation but there are like Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Magneto, who Better in robotic style synergy ,plus their synergy is more Complicated . Quicksilver gets:"Magnetic synergy", Magneto get "reality synergy" and Scarlet Witch get "Supersonic synergy" with the right partner their lavel1 skill becomes: Scarlet Witch:Supersonic power Quick Action Supersonic Potential-gaind new power from her partner Magneto :real deal Quick Action reality Potential-gaind new power from his partner Quicksilver:Electromagnetic synergy Quick Action reality Potential-gaind new power from his partner i'l continue this Later or tomarow. so?